


Yoosung is a Lovesick puppy, Saeyoung is awkward in the best ways, and I have no Idea what I'm doing

by KitsuneEthereal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First time writing these characters bruh, I'm a week late i'm so sorry babe, M/M, Possibly OOC, This is literally just late Valentines day fluff for my girlfriend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yoosung is a lovesick puppy and I adore him, and Smooching, hand holding, how naughty, prepare for cavities, totally by accident tho, yoosung-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneEthereal/pseuds/KitsuneEthereal
Summary: Honestly the title says all. Late by like a week but whatevs. Happy Valentines! also this is slightly rushed but I did my best ^^





	Yoosung is a Lovesick puppy, Saeyoung is awkward in the best ways, and I have no Idea what I'm doing

**Author's Note:**

> I love you babe this is for you
> 
> also tell me if you see any spelling mistakes please and thanks
> 
> p.s. Hanuel is MC, I just didn't want to use MC haha ^.^;

  "Yoosung! Wake up!" Hanuel claps as she barges into Yoosung's room, her purple hair tied up in a heart-shaped bun. " _Five more minutes..._ " the blonde groans from under his pile of blankets. He was warm but it was cold outside his nest seeing as the heater in their dorm had been broken for the last week. And seeing as he and Hanuel were still college students, they couldn't exactly afford to replace it or get it fixed.

  "But Yoosung! Today's Valentine's day! you have to get ready for your date with Seven!" She rips the blankets off a very startled Yoosung who sits up. "What time is it?" He questions, tilting his head. She grins, mischief in her eyes making him slightly worried. "Oh~ I dunno...like...10 am?" A screech escapes Yoosung as he scrambles to get up while Hanuel laughs herself into coughing painfully with tears escaping her eyes. "Better hurry, Puppy! You're gonna be late for your date!" She dodges a frantically tossed pillow on her way out.

  He got dressed quickly, tripping a couple times in his haste to get out the door and on his way to his amazing boyfriend. "Hanuel! Are my homemade chocolates in the fridge still?" Hanuel makes an affirmative sound in response to his call and he sighed. Good, at least he won't have to worry about his gifts. He finishes pulling on an oversized sweater he'd stolen from Saeyoung and heads straight for the fridge, pulling it open and grabbing the chocolates he had made with Hanuel for their respective Choi twin. She was meeting with Saeran later, so he didn't bother to take her's out. He froze quickly to check if he had everything and grins, exiting the dorm room with a hurried goodbye to Hanuel who simply giggled at her best friend.

* * *

 

  "Do you really think she'll like it?" Saeran shifts awkwardly, staring down at the Bouquet in his hands. Saeyoung grins at his twin and bumps shoulders with him, getting a glare but successfully erasing the strangely worried look that was bothering him. "I'm sure Hanuel will love it! Ah~ Can't you feel the love in the air, brother?" Saeran scoffs at his brother, knowing Saeyoung was trying to cover up his nervousness. "No, but I can see the awkward radiating off of you." Saeyoung gasps with offense, a twinkle in his eye as he gets over-dramatic and silly. "Whaaaat~? I'm not awkward! How could you say such a thing?!"

Saeran doesn't get the chance to respond as a blonde blur streaks past him only to barrel into a surprised Saeyoung with a yelp of "Hi hi!~", the voice easily placeable as the redhead's puppy-like boyfriend. Saeyoung was cackling as he hugged Yoosung back, waving a quick goodbye to Saeran who just shook his head in exasperation as he headed into their home. "Heya babe! ready for our date?" the blonde nodded and got up, picking up the slightly jostled chocolates he'd dropped when he launched himself at Saeyoung.

"Here! Hanuel and I made chocolates for Saeran and you, respectively. And I got you this-" He hands both the chocolates and a book on coding to his lover who smiled broadly as he accepted the gifts. "I know you probably know everything about coding but I thought you might-" Saeyoung cuts off his blushing lover as he lands a kiss on his lips. He pulls his lover inside as Saeran exits, a disgusted look on his face having seen them kiss. "This is wonderful, Yoosung. Thank you." He grips Yoosung's hand with his free hand as he pulls him over to the couch where he'd set up their Valentine's day movie marathon.

* * *

 

Yoosung giggles as Saeyoung puts down the gifts and pulls him into a hug, making them fall onto the couch while still embracing each other. He waited for Saeyoung to turn the movie on before wiggling around and adjusting himself so he could cuddle into his boyfriend's arms and still manage to comfortably hold hands. as the movie starts up Yoosung looks up at his lover and smiled adoringly at him. "I love you. Happy Valentine's day." He tucks his head under Saeyoung's chin, flushing adorably as his redheaded beloved responded in kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Damnit Yoosung stop taking over the narrative on me and being to cute to take it back from


End file.
